From Me To You
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: "kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?" / "hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" / "ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan" / EXO FF / Chanbaek, Hunhan, BaekLu / Romance, GS for uke !
1. Prolog

**"From Me To You"**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : All member Exo and Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya ^^

Warning : Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana, GS (Genderswitch), Bahasa Tidak Sesuai EYD, Don't Bash and Plagiat ! Walaupun cerita ini pasaran tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya ^^

.

Summary : "kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?" / "hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" / "ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan"

* * *

 **Prolog :**

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku? dengan begitu kamarku bisa rapih setiap hari dan aku juga bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari"

"kau gila ! kita sama-sama yeoja bodoh !"

"kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?"

"walaupun kau merubah gendermu menjadi laki-laki aku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki malas sepertimu! ck"

.

.

"Perkenalkan ini sepupuku namanya park chanyeol, dia baru saja pindah dari jepang. dan perkenalkan chanyeol ini Luhan dan Baekhyun mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku"

"oh hai Baekhyun-ssi, hai luhan-ssi , namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. aku sepupu Oh Sehun"

"hai namaku baekhyun"

"namaku Luhan"

"sudah perkenalannya? kalau begitu kita berangkat"

.

.

"uh selalu begitu, setiap mereka berdua bersama aku selalu diacuhkan ! kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku sih! aku kan cemburu melihat kalian berdua !"

"hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?"

"mwo? bb-bu.."

"sudah tak apa jika kau menyukainya. tenang saja mereka tidak pacaran kok"

"kau tahu dari mana mereka tidak berpacaran? mereka tidak berpacaran tapi belum berpacaran. aku tahu kok mereka sama-sama menyukai. ah dia jahat sekali padaku"

"sudah jangan bersedih, ayo kita susul mereka"

.

.

"ck kau tahu, kau beruntung memiliki dua orang yang menyukaimu"

"maksudmu?"

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya baekhyun menyukaimu. dia menggerutu sepanjang jalannya tadi. jadi kau pilih mana baekhyun atau luhan?"

"jinjayo? baekhyun menyukaiku? jangan asal bicara dirimu brother. jika aku harus memilih, tentu saja aku memilih Luhan. kau tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak awal kami bertemu"

.

.

"bagus, hei ngomong-ngomong tentang baekhyun, sepertinya aku menyukainya. dia benar-benar yeoja yang lucu dan manis, walaupun penampilannya tidak seanggun Luhan tapi aku menyukainya. dia begitu apa adanya. jadi bolehkah aku mendekati sahabatmu itu?"

"tentu saja brother, baekhyun memang seperti itu, dia itu tomboy lihat saja penampilannya hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang, rambutnya hanya ia kuncir kuda, memakai sepatu snaker"

 _\- dan yang perlu kau tahu baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku tapi dia menyukai Luhan, jika kau menyukainya aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku ingin kau bisa membuat baekhyun menjadi normal –_

"benarkah? Wahh terima kasih brother. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat Baekhyun juga menyukaiku" chanyeol tersenyum senang, sedangkan sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

"ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan"

.

.

"astaga ini benar dirimu?"

"tentu saja bagaimana dengan penampilanku? Terlihat keren bukan?"

"kenapa kau memotong rambutmu seperti ini baek?"

"karena aku ingin menjadi seperti Sehun"

"kenapa kau ingin menjadi seperti seperti sehun? kau me-menyukai sehun?"

.

.

"Mwo? Kau .. kaliannn?"

"ne, kami baru saja menjalin hubungan, ah baekhyun aku senang sekali. Akhirnya sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku. kupikir sehun tidak menyukaiku ternyata dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku"

"wah selamat"

 _-apa kau tak tahu lu? Kau menyakiti hatiku-_

.

.

"hei ada apa denganmu ? kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?"

"ani tidak apa"

"ah apa jangan-jangan kau murung seperti ini karena mendengar kabar sehun telah menjalin hubungan dengan luhan? Benar begitu kan"

"bisakah kau diam dan tidak membahas masalah ini?"

.

.

"Xi Luhan ! kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku padamu? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah dan kau tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Tapi tak bisakah sekali saja kau mengerti perasaanku padamu?"

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Byun Baekhyun aku mencintaimu"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Karena aku mencintai Luhan"

"mwo? Kau me-mencintai Luhan? Bukankah kau dan dia sama-sama wanita? Dan bukankah kau menyukai sehun?"

"tidak kau salah, aku tidak menyukai sehun tapi aku menyukai Luhan. Aku tahu setelah ini kau pasti akan memandangku buruk, kau pasti berpikir jika aku tidak normal. Jadi maafkan aku"

.

.

"Baekhyun hentikan ! bukankah kau menyukai dan menyayangi Luhan? Tapi kenapa kau berniat menghancurkan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun?"

"aku harus menghancurkan hubungan mereka dan tolong jangan menghentikan aku ! Luhan hanya milikku !"

"kau gila ! kau benar-benar gila baek"

"ya aku memang gila, aku gila karena terlalu mencintai Luhan , jadi pergilah jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini !"

"tidak bisa , Sehun sepupuku dan aku berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini"

.

.

"Baekhyun sadarlah ! tidak hanya kau yang tersakiti disini, tapi aku juga tersakiti"

* * *

annyeong ~~

Hai saya membawa ff baru nih hehehe

padahal ff sebelumnya belum dilanjutin tapi udah buat yang baru aja, habis gatel banget udah pengen upload ini ff.

ini baru prolog yah atau bisa juga disebut thriller ,, bagaimana ada yang berminat dengan ff ini?

jika ada review yang banyak yah,,,

tadinya aku mau buat ini Yaoi tapi tidak jadi dan malah dibuat little Yuri hehe

so, jika kalian penasaran dengan ff ini , review jusseyo?

Bye-Bye ^^

RnR?


	2. Chapter 1

**"From Me To You"**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : All member Exo and Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya ^^

Warning : Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana, GS (Genderswitch), Bahasa Tidak Sesuai EYD, Don't Bash and Plagiat ! Walaupun cerita ini pasaran tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya ^^

.

Summary : "kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?" / "hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" / "ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan"

.

 _Back Song : Davichi - From Me To You_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Musim Semi tiba dimana musim semi bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah itu hanya saat musim semi berlangsung, jika tak ingin ketinggalan melihat pemandangan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu maka jangan lewatkan musim semi dengan hanya berdiam diri didalam rumah.

 _'BaekLuBaekLuBaekLuBaekLu'_

Yeoja mungil yang sedang terlelap dialam mimpinya terpaksa terbangun dari mimpi indahnya ketika nada pesan handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan nyawa yang masih setengah sadar, yeoja mungil itu membuka pesan yang masuk dihandphonenya.

 _From : Luhaen_

 _hei yeoja pemalas, ayo cepat bangun dan keluar !_

 _apa kau tidak ingin melihat festival musim semi di pohang?_

 _festival ini hanya berlangsung setahun sekali ! cepat bangun dan bersiap, sebentar lagi aku akan datang kerumahmu_

 _mumpung sekolah libur, kapan lagi kita bisa kesana dan melihat festival tersebut?_

.

Dengan langkah yang malas baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengambil handuknya. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Tak perlu menunggu lama setelah mengirimi pesan kepada Baekhyun, Luhan sampai didepan rumah baekhyun. Nyonya Byun yang menyambut kedatangan Luhan langsung menyuruh Luhan naik keatas dan masuk ke kamar baekhyun. Karena nyonya Byun sudah biasa jika sahabat anaknya ini sering berkunjung kerumahnya.

Luhan yang sudah dipersilahkan masuk, langsung melesat dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kamar baekhyun yang sangat berantakan itu. Luhan mulai mendekati ranjang baekhyun dan mulai merapihkan tempat tidur baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tersenyum ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu sedang membersihkan tempat tidurnya. pikir baekhyun pasti sebentar lagi sahabatnya ini akan mengeluarkan nasehat-nasehat tentang merapihkan tempat tidurnya setelah bangun tidur.

"Luhaennnn" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang membuat Luhan terkejut dan berhenti dari kegiatannya

"eoh Baekhyun, kau membuatku kaget saja"

"hehehe wah kau rajin sekali ya setiap masuk kekamarku kau selalu merapihkan tempat tidurku" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya

"ini semua karena kau tidak pernah merapihkan tempat tidurmu. ck kau ini wanita baek, rapihlah sedikit" Luhan mengomel dan kembali merapihkan tempat tidur baekhyun

"ck sudahlah lu, aku tahu itu. lagipula ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengomel padaku" Baekhyun mulai memakai kemejanya.

"kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak melaksanaknnya?"

"iya-iya lain kali saat kau berkunjung kekamarku , kamarku akan rapih seperti kamarmu" jawab baekhyun cuek

"nahh selesai. bagaimana rapih bukan? kalau begini kan enak" luhan tersenyum bangga

"wah kau memang calon istri idaman" puji baekhyun

"haha tentu saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku? dengan begitu kamarku bisa rapih setiap hari dan aku juga bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari" ujar baekhyun santai

-bukk - Luhan melempar bantal ke wajah baekhyun

"kau gila ! kita sama-sama yeoja bodoh !" Luhan mendelik kearah baekhyun

"kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?"

"walaupun kau merubah gendermu menjadi laki-laki aku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki malas sepertimu! ck" sindir Luhan

"aku tidak malas !" baekhyun mengelak

"terserah. sudah jangan bergurau, kita harus cepat pergi ke pohang, sehun sudah menunggu" Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun dan keluar dari rumah baekhyun menuju rumah Sehun yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah berada didalam mobil milik Sehun yang akan membawa mereka bertiga kepohang melihat festival musim semi yang sedang berlangsung disana. Namun ternyata tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang berada disana , karena ternyata sehun membawa sepupunya yang baru saja pindah dari jepang.

"Perkenalkan ini sepupuku namanya park chanyeol, dia baru saja pindah dari jepang. dan perkenalkan chanyeol ini Luhan dan Baekhyun mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku" sehun mulai memperkenalkan chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya itu

"oh hai Baekhyun-ssi, hai luhan-ssi , namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. aku sepupu Oh Sehun" Chanyeol mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjabat satu persatu tangan baekhyun dan luhan

"hai namaku baekhyun"

"namaku Luhan"

"sudah perkenalannya? kalau begitu kita berangkat" Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

Didalam perjalanan Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol. Keadaan didalam mobil sungguh ramai, karena ternyata Baekhyun memiliki teman yang mempunyai persamaan dengannya yaitu berisik dan suka melontarkan sebuah lelucon. Baru beberapa menit mereka berkenalan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok jika disandingkan. Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah mengerti dengan sikap mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan diam-diam saling mengulum senyuman.

.

Jarak antara Seoul-pohang menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam lamanya. Kini mereka berempat sudah sampai di pohang, bunga-bunga blossom bermekaran dengan indahnya dikota itu. Sehun mulai memarkinkan mobilnya ditempat dekat festival musim semi berlangsung. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan didepan dan mendahului baekhyun yang sedang cemberut disamping chanyeol.

"uh selalu begitu, setiap mereka berdua bersama aku selalu diacuhkan ! kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku sih! aku kan cemburu melihat kalian berdua !" gerutu baekhyun membuat chanyeol terkekeh

"hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" ucap chanyeol

"mwo? bb-bu.." baekhyun baru saja akan berbicara tetapi chanyeol memutusnya terlebih dahulu

"sudah tak apa jika kau menyukainya. tenang saja mereka tidak pacaran kok" ucap chanyeol memotong perkataan baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kau tahu dari mana mereka tidak berpacaran? mereka tidak berpacaran tapi belum berpacaran. aku tahu kok mereka sama-sama menyukai. ah dia jahat sekali padaku"

"sudah jangan bersedih, ayo kita susul mereka" chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan menggeret baekhyun menyusul pasangan luhan dan sehun.

.

"sehun kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami berdua. ck" kata chanyeol pada sehun saat chanyeol dan baekhyun berhasil mengejar sehun

"heheh maafkan aku, habis jalan kalian terlalu lambat" ucap sehun nyengir

"bukan kami yang lambat tapi jalan kalian yang terlalu cepat. kalian selalu seperti itu jika sudah berdua" sahut baekhyun sedikit menyindir sehun

"sudah jangan marah baek, sehun kan sudah minta maaf, dan aku juga minta maaf meninggalkan sahabatku yang manis ini" luhan memeluk baekhyun membuat baekhyun kembali ceria

"okay, aku maafkan kalian berdua. tapi aku ingin luhan jalan denganku" ucap baekhyun final

"aku setuju, ayo baek" luhan menggandeng lengan sahabatnya itu

"ck kau tahu, kau beruntung memiliki dua orang yang menyukaimu" ucap chanyeol yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan sehun

"maksudmu?" tanya sehun mengerutkan dahinya

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya baekhyun menyukaimu. dia menggerutu sepanjang jalannya tadi. jadi kau pilih mana baekhyun atau luhan?"

"jinjayo? baekhyun menyukaiku? jangan asal bicara dirimu brother. jika aku harus memilih, tentu saja aku memilih Luhan. kau tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak awal kami bertemu" sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang berjalan didepannya

"ck sudah kuduga. tapi ingat kau juga harus menghargai perasaan baekhyun brother. aku tidak ingin persahabatan kalian bertiga hancur"

"ne tentu saja, jika apa yang kau bicarakan tentang baekhyun menyukaiku benar. tentu saja aku akan menggunakan caraku menghargai perasaannya dan tak membuat persahabatan kami kandas"

"bagus, hei ngomong-ngomong tentang baekhyun, sepertinya aku menyukainya. dia benar-benar yeoja yang lucu dan manis, walaupun penampilannya tidak seanggun Luhan tapi aku menyukainya. dia begitu apa adanya. jadi bolehkah aku mendekati sahabatmu itu?" tanya chanyeol

"tentu saja brother, baekhyun memang seperti itu, dia itu tomboy lihat saja penampilannya hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang, rambutnya hanya ia kuncir kuda, memakai sepatu snaker" _\- dan yang perlu kau tahu baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku tapi dia menyukai Luhan, jika kau menyukainya aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku ingin kau bisa membuat baekhyun menjadi normal -_ lanjut sehun dalam hatinya melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"benarkah? Wahh terima kasih brother. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat Baekhyun juga menyukaiku" chanyeol tersenyum senang, sedangkan sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

"ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan" Sehun merangkul pundak chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

"Luhaennnn kemari, lihatlah bunga itu cantik sekali" baekhyun berlari mendahuli luhan dan menunjuk kesalah satu bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.

"wah kau benar baek,,, uh susah sekali" Luhan berjinjit ingin mengambil salah satu bunga dipohon itu.

"kau menginginkan bunga itu?" tanya baekhyun

"ne, bunganya sangat cantik, aku ingin mengambilnya" ucap luhan penuh harap

"sebentar" baekhyun melepas tasnya dan melepas sepatunya, baekhyun mulai memanjat pohon sakura tersebut dan mulai memetik satu tangkai bunga sakura untuk luhan

"baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga,, nanti kau jatuh" seru luhan khawatir

"tenang saja aku tidak akan jatuh, aku sudah mendaptkan bunganya. Tunggu dulu aku akan turun" baekhyun perlahan-lahan turun dari pohon tersebut

"baekhyun kemana?" tanya sehun yang kini berada disamping luhan

"itu" luhan menunjuk kearah baekhyun yang sedang berusaha turun dari pohon tersebut.

"ckck baek turunlah kau wanita tidak bagus memanjat pohon seperti itu" kata sehun pada baekhyun

"baek hati-hati" ujar luhan

-Happ-

Baekhyun berhasil turun dari pohon itu lalu memberikan setangkai bunga sakura yang luhan inginkan.

"ini bunganya, bagaimana? Aku berhasil mendapatkannya bukan?" ucap baekhyun tersenyum senang

"ne, gomawo baek. Tapi lain kali kau jangan seperti ini lagi, kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu" kata luhan menerima bunga dari baekhyun

"hehe tenang saja lu, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" mata baekhyun menyipit membuat lengkungan yang sangat cantik, chanyeol yang melihat senyuman baekhyun yang begitu cantik itu semakin terpesona pada pesona baekhyun.

"dari mana kau belajar memanjat pohon seperti itu?" ucap chanyeol gemas sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun

"hahaha aku belajar sendiri, sedari kecil aku memang sering memanjat pohon dibelakang rumahku" kata baekhyun bangga

"ck tapi itu tidak baik untukmu, kau wanita tapi kelakuanmu seperti seorang lelaki saja" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas

"biarkan saja, suka-suka diriku dong ! wle" baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata sehun menggandeng lengan luhan

"eh" luhan terperanjak kaget ketika luhan tiba-tiba menggandeng lengannya

"yak tunggu aku, aku pakai sepatuku dulu" baekhyun berteriak pada sehun karena dengan berani-beraninya menggandeng lengan luhan dan meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang memakai sepatu

"sini biar aku bantu" chanyeol berjongkok dan menalikan sepatu baekhyun sebelah kanan sedangkan baekhyun menalikan sepatunya yang sebelah kiri

"eh, terima kasih chanyeol" kata baekhyun tulus dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan acara mengikat tali sepatunya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan kembali menyusul pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah mendahului mereka berjalan didepan. Mata Baekhyun melirik sebal kearah pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalin sembari menautkan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Baekhyun terus mencibir dijalannya, tingkah baekhyun ini membuat chanyeol gemas dan pada akhirnya chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sekali jika dia sedang cemburu.

"sudah menggerutunya? Kau tidak lelah menggerutu sepanjang jalan? Hahaha" kata chanyeol sembari terkikik geli

"uh diam saja kau !" seru baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"kau lucu sekali jika sedang cemburu seperti itu" chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun berteriak kesakitan

"ayayayyakk sakit, singkirkan tanganmu dari pipiku !" baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol

"hahhaha baik-baik akan aku lepaskan" chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya dipipi baekhyun, setelah chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya, baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol dengan brutal lalu berlari dari chanyeol tak lupa dia memeletkan lidahnya pada chanyeol.

"rasakan ini rasakan !" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol dengan keras hingga membuat chanyeol meringis lalu berlari dari hadapan chanyeol

"bye chanchan ! wle" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol

"yak awas kau nona Byun!" chanyeol mengejar baekhyun

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari hingga menyusul pasangan sehun dan luhan. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Luhan.

"Lulu tolong aku, raksasa park itu ingin memukulku" ujar baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik punggung luhan

"yak kesini kau nona byun yang nakal" chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun yang tadi sempat menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya

"ayo kesini nona manis" chanyeol berhasil menarik baekhyun lalu merangkul baekhyun setelah itu chanyeol menggelitiki pinggang baekhyun hingga baekhyun tertawa kegelian.

"hahahaha ah jangan kelitiki aku, ini geli chanchan. Stop pleaseee" baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian

"rasakan itu nona byun"

Chanyeol terus saja menggelitiki baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah chanyeol dan baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu ikut tertawa. Sedangkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihat tingkah aneh chanyeol baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"sudah hentikan chan, lihatlah wajah baekhyun sudah memerah seperti itu" ucap sehun agar chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki baekhyun

"okey-okey" chanyeol berhenti menggelitiki baekhyun

"huhh huhh,, awas saja tuan park ! tunggu pembalasan dari ku" baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah baekhyun sambil mendelik

"hahaha okay aku tunggu pembalasan darimu nona byun" chanyeol terkekeh

.

Kruyukkk- tiba-tiba suara perut Luhan berbunyi

"hehehe mian itu suara perut ku" luhan tersenyum malu sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi itu

"astaga Lulu kau lapar? Kau belum sarapan ya?" tanya baekhyun khawatir

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu

"ck, seharusnya kau makan dulu lulu, ini makanlah untung saja aku membawa roti dari rumah" baekhyun mengambil roti dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Luhan

"lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya luhan sedikit ragu untuk mengambil roti dari baekhyun

"tidak apa, ambilah. Aku masih punya didalam tas ini" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada luhan, membuat luhan luluh dan pada akhirnya mengambil roti itu.

"gomawo baek" luhan berterima kasih pada baekhyun

"wah kau sahabat yang baik nona byun, aku salut padamu" chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya nyengir pada chanyeol

"tentu saja. aku kan sangat menyayangi Luhan" ucap baekhyun bangga

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mencari restaurant terdekat disini, setelah itu kita kembali ke seoul" ujar sehun mengusulkan

"ne aku setuju, ayo kita cari makan"

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Baekhyun mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia setiap harinya yang biasa memakai kaos atau kemeja dipadukan dengan celana jeans, tapi ini? Seragam sekolah dengan Rok pendek diatas dengkul ? Omonaa itu sama sekali bukan gaya Byun Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lagi, rok tersebut harus ia pakai setiap hari dari pagi hingga siang dan Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menciptakan pakaian seperti ini.

"ck menyusahkan sekali" gerutu baekhyun saat memakai rok sekolahnya.

"baekhyun sayang cepat turun nak, ayo sarapan. Appa sebentar lagi akan berangkat" teriak sang eomma dari bawah

"iya eomma" baekhyun cepat-cepat menguncir rambutnya lalu mengambil tasnya dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan

.

"pagi eomma, pagi appa" sapa baekhyun ramah pada kedua orang tuanya

"pagi anak appa yang cantik, kenapa lama sekali? Kau kesiangan lagi?" tanya tuan byun pada anaknya

"hehehe appa tahu saja, tapi jika rok sialan ini tidak menggangguku, aku tidak akan lama appa. Ah kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai celana sih? Aku kan ingin seperti sehun" gerutu baekhyun sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya

"jangan begitu sayang. Itu karena kau wanita makanya sekolah menganjurkan kau memakai seragam sekolah khusus wanita, kecuali jika kau laki-laki maka kau akan memakai seragam seperti yang sehun pakai" ucap sang eomma tersenyum maklum

"ck, merepotkan. Kenapa eomma tidak melahirkan ku sebagai laki-laki saja eomma?"

"hei kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu sayang. Laki-laki ataupun perempuan sama saja"

"heuhh"

"sudah-sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, ayo kita berangkat" ucap tuan byun

.

.

* * *

"sampai jumpa appa" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya lalu masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya

"baekhyun-ah" seru luhan gembira melihat sahabat terbaiknya datang

"Luhaennn" baekhyun berlari dan mendekati luhan

"wah kau cantik sekali lu" puji baekhyun pada luhan

"hehehe kau ini, kau juga cantik baek"

"ani aku tidak cantik, aku tampan" elak baekhyun, dia sangat anti sekali dibilang cantik walaupun memang kenyataannya dia seorang yeoja dengan paras yang memang cantik

"hahaha kau ini, kau kan wanita baek"

"ck lihat saja nanti pasti kau akan memanggilku tampan"

"maksudmu?" tanya luhan tak mengerti dengan maksud baekhyun

"hahaha lihat saja nanti" baekhyun tersenyum misterius pada Luhan

.

.

* * *

"wah sehun-ah sekolahmu ternyata bagus sekali dan tak jauh beda dengan sekolahku dulu" ujar chanyeol dengan semangatnya, ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakan kakinya di XOXO High School. Karena sudah lima tahun dia pindah ke jepang dan dua hari yang lalu dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Negara asalnya.

"haha tentu saja, bagaimana orang tuaku hebat bukan?"

"hah Oh ahjussi dan Oh ahjumma memang benar-benar jjang" chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"ayo masuk, aku akan mengantarmu keruang guru terlebih dahulu" ajak sehun

.

.

* * *

"oh kau yang bernama park chanyeol ? wah selamat datang di Xoxo High School" ucap Kang seongsaenim selaku kepala sekolah Xoxo High School.

"ne seongsaenim, gamsahamnida" chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada kang seongsaenim

"nah Sehun-ssi, karena kau sepupu chanyeol-ssi maka kau antarkan dia kekelasmu, mulai hari ini chanyeol-ssi akan berada satu kelas denganmu yaitu kelas XI-1"

"ne soengsanim, kalau begitu kami permisi" Sehun dan Chanyeol pamit pada kang seongsanim

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya didepan pintu kelas, sehun menceritakan sedikit tentang bagaimana keadaan kelasnya dan juga teman-temannya pada Chanyeol. Dan sehun berharap Chanyeol dapat beradaptasi dengan baik dengan teman-teman barunya. Karena Sehun merupakan ketua OSIS di XOXO High School jadi Chanyeol sangat beruntung karena yang memberikan dia penjelasan tentang sekolahnya ini adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"nah bagaimana brother sekarang kau mengerti? Sekarang ayo kita masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan semua teman-teman kita"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mulai melangkah memasuki kelas XI-1. Kelas XI-1 yang awalnya sangat rami, mendadak sepi ketika Sehun sang ketua OSIS masuk membawa seorang siswa baru yang wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Sehun sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal tampan tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo chingudeul. Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Perkenalkan ini teman baru kita namanya Park Chanyeol, dia adalah siswa pindahan dari jepang. Jadi aku mohon kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan chanyeol" kata sehun

"annyeonghaseyo , perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku chanyeol. aku siswa pindahan dari jepang, mohon bantuannya teman-teman" chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah tak lupa dia juga menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya

"oh chanchan kau bersekolah disini?" seru seorang siswi dengan lancangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"eoh ByunBaek wah kita sekelas?" seru chanyeol tak kalah girangnya ketika melihat dia akan sekelas dengan baekhyun

"ne, wah tak menyangka ternyata kau akan sekelas denganku" seru baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol ketika chanyeol menghampirinya

"wah aku senang sekali… apa aku boleh duduk denganmu?" tanya chanyeol menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah tempat duduk baekhyun.

"ANDWE ! Lulu kau duduk denganku ya , biar sehun bersama chanyeol. kumohon?" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya pada Luhan, biasanya dengan cara ini Luhan akan luluh.

"bagaimana ya?" Luhan Nampak berfikir

"ayolah pleaseuuuu"

"baiklah, sehun-ah mianhae" Luhan meminta maaf pada Sehun lalu mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya disamping baekhyun

"yeayy" baekhyun memekik gembira

"sudah kalian cepat duduk, aku akan memanggil Choi seongsanim terlebih dahulu" Sehun menaruh tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas untuk memanggil guru yang akan mengajar dikelasnya.

Sementara sehun memanggil guru, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan saling mengobrol. Saat Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, Suho dan Chen datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"wah anak baru, perkenalkan namaku Suho dan ini adikku Jongdae" ucap suho memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh hai suho, hai jongdae. Aku chanyeol. senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"apa kau ingin ikut masuk ke club hapkido kami? Baekhyun juga berada disana loh" ujar chen menawarkan

"hapkido? Eumm sepertinya tidak, eh serius baekhyun masuk ke club hapkido?"

"tentu saja, kenapa kau meragukanku? Karena aku yeoja?" tanya baekhyun sedikit tersinggung

"ah tidak-tidak, aku hanya tidak percaya . biasanya wanita kan tidak menyukai bela diri laki-laki" jawab chanyeol sedikit takut dengan nada bicara baekhyun tersebut

"hei bung kau jangan main-main dengan baekhyun, dia adalah yeoja satu-satunya yang mengikuti club hapkido dan asal kau tahu, kemampuannya benar-benar harus diacungi jempol. Dia sabuk hitam bung" bisik suho ditelinga chanyeol

Glekk

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, baekhyun benar-benar wanita yang berbeda dengan wanita yang lainnya.

"ahahaha kalian jangan menakuti chanyeol. tenang saja chan, walaupun baekhyun memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang hebat tapi dia tetap wanita yang mempunyai sisi lembut" kata luhan sedikit terkekeh

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun langsung menuju ke salon langganan Ibunya, mulai hari ini juga Baekhyun ingin merubah penampilan dirinya. Baekhyun ingin merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti seorang namja.

Baekhyun kemudian masuk kedalam salon tersebut, disana dia disambut oleh Yoona sang pemilik salon. Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto diponselnya , pokoknya dia ingin merubah gaya rambutnya seperti gaya rambut model yang berada di layar handphonenya itu.

"kau yakin ingin merubah gaya rambutnya seperti itu baek? Tapi ini kan ?" tanya yoona memastikan kembali

"ne eonni aku ingin merubah gayaku seperti yang difoto ini. Pokoknya eonni harus merubah rambutku seperti yang ada difoto ini"

"baiklah" yoona akhirnya menuruti permintaan baekhyun

Baekhyun duduk manis dan menunggu Yoona yang sedang merubah penampilannya. Terkadang dia akan mengantuk ketika Yoona masih asyik merubah gaya rambutnya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Yoona selesai menata rambut baekhyun dengan gaya baru sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat penampilan barunya dicermin. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan membayar biaya potong rambutnya.

"terima kasih eonni, kembaliannya ambil saja untuk eonni. Aku pergi dulu bye eonni" Baekhyun memekik senang dengan penampilan barunya. Dan dia yakin penambilan barunya ini pasti akan mengejutkan kedua orang tuanya dan juga teman-temannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

#4yearswithexo

Happy Anniversay 4 years for EXO !

chapter 1 ini diupload special for #4yearswithexo

wah gak nyangka lumayan juga yang berminat dengan FF ini...

hehehe buat yang nanya kok Baekhyunnya Yuri sih? jawabannya ya begitulah...

saya sengaja buat baekhyun yuri disini biar agak sedikit beda ...

terima kasih buat my best friend Byun Hyunsi yang sudah menyumbangkan ide BaekLu yuri disini... :*

.

dan saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, favorite , follow...

sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya

Review Jusseyo?

RnR?

Annyeong ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**"From Me To You"**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : All member Exo and Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya ^^

Warning : Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana, GS (Genderswitch), Bahasa Tidak Sesuai EYD, Don't Bash and Plagiat ! Walaupun cerita ini pasaran tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya ^^

.

Summary : "kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?" / "hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" / "ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan"

.

* * *

 _Back Song : Davichi - From Me To You_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

Baekhyun sampai dirumah tercintanya, pertama – tama dia mengucapkan salam setelah itu menemui eommanya yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya didapur.

"eomma" baekhyun menyapa eommanya dengan raut wajah yang gembira

"astaga baekhyun, ini kau?" tanya nyonya byun kaget melihat penampilan baekhyun

Bagaimana tidak penampilan baekhyun benar-benar seperti laki-laki. Rambut panjangnya kini sudah tidak ada lagi , karena model rambutnya sudah berganti menjadi pendek seperti anak laki-laki. Nyonya byun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat penampilan anaknya ini. Nyonya Byun tahu jika anaknya itu memang tomboy sedari kecil, maka dari itu nyonya Byun tidak marah jika anaknya merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti laki-laki.

"ne tentu saja eomma, ini baekhyun anak eomma. Bagaimana penampilanku? Keren bukan?"

"ck, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu seperti ini sayang?"

"aku suka dengan penampilanku saat ini eomma, oh ya karena penampilanku sudah berubah, jadi apa aku besok boleh merubah seragamku? Aku ingin memakai celana seperti sehun eomma. Boleh ya please?" baekhyun memohon sambil menampilkan puppy eyesnya, nyonya byun sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pikiran putrinya ini.

Jika dia menuruti permintaan baekhyun itu sangat tidak mungkin, Baekhyun anak perempuan sudah seharusnya dia memakai seragam yang dikhususkan untuk anak perempuan, tapi jika nyonya byun tidak menuruti permintaan baekhyun dia takut jika baekhyun akan sakit. Karena pernah suatu hari permintaan baekhyun tidak dituruti, Baekhyun malah jatuh sakit dan membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Jadi dengan terpaksa nyonya byun menuruti permintaan Baekhyun, yaitu Baekhyun boleh memakai seragam sekolah khusus namja.

"yeay manse,, manse… gomawoyo eomma… saranghae" baekhyun memekik girang lalu mencium kedua pipi eommanya

"ne, tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh"

"tenang saja eomma. Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu, dahh eomma" baekhyun melenggang pergi dari hadapan nyonya byun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bercermin dan dia tak sabar untuk hari esok karena dia akan mengejutkan seseorang.

"ku yakin dia pasti akan terkejut dengan penampilanku"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap dirinya

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun sampai disekolahnya, dari awal dia mulai menginjakkan kakinya digerbang sekolah hingga kini dia masuk kekelasnya, semua teman-temannya memandangi dirinya. Teman-temannya mengira jika ada anak baru lagi yang bersekolah di XOXO high school. Tapi setelah mereka menatap Baekhyun lebih dalam, teman-temannya akhirnya mengenali jika orang yang mereka lihat adalah Baekhyun si siswi paling tomboy di XOXO high school.

Sesampainya dikelas, Baekhyun langsung diserbu oleh jongdae dan suho yang merupakan teman satu club hapkidonya.

"waw ini apa benar ini Byun Baekhyun?" tanya jongdae sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun

"tentu saja, bagaimana dengan penampilanku? keren bukan?" tanya baekhyun sambil menaikkan poni rambutnya kebelakang

"tak kusangka ternyata kau benar-benar berniat merubah gendermu" ucap suho geleng-geleng kepala

"hahaha aku belum merubah genderku hyung, aku hanya merubah penampilanku. apa aku tampan?" tanya baekhyun pada suho. Baekhyun memang sering memanggil teman laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan hyung.

"heumm sebentar biar aku nilai dirimu" suho menaruh jemarinya didagu dan mulai melirik baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah

"bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun tidak sabaran

"kau benar-benar oke baek ! ya walaupun wajahmu masih tetap cantik dan imut" jawab suho

"yak hyung ! jangan pernah katakan aku cantik !" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"hahaha bagaimana bisa kau ingin merubah penampilanmu menjadi seperti kami, kalau kelakuanmu saja seperti ini" chen mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas

.

.

"astaga ini benar dirimu?" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba membuat chen dan suho beserta teman-teman yang berada dikelas tersebut melihat luhan.

karena merasa diperhatikan, Luhan kemudian membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf telah membuat teman-temannya terkejut setelah itu Luhan dengan cepat berjalan menemui Baekhyun.

"tentu saja bagaimana dengan penampilanku? Terlihat keren bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman menawannya.

"kenapa kau memotong rambutmu seperti ini baek?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk rambut Baekhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi pendek

"karena aku ingin menjadi seperti Sehun" jawab baekhyun santai

"kenapa kau ingin menjadi seperti seperti sehun? kau me-menyukai sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi entah kenapa Luhan jadi takut jika Baekhyun menyukai Sehun. Karena sejujurnya Luhan telah menyukai Sehun dari awal mereka bertemu

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menjadi sehun saja. bagaimana dengan penampilanku? kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lu"

"eumm bagaimana ya? kau keren kok. hanya saja kenapa kau juga memakai seragam untuk namja?"

"oh ini? iya karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Byun Baekhyun akan bertransformasi menjadi seorang namja"

"kau serius?" ini adalah pertanyaan dari chen

"hahah serius. kalau tidak untuk apa aku merubah penampilanku?"

"ck kau benar-benar gila baek" suho geleng-geleng kepala dan hanya malah dibalas cengiran oleh baekhyun.

.

.

"waw gaya rambut yang bagus nona byun oh tidak apa aku harus menyebutmu tuan byun?" kata Chanyeol bercanda ketika melihat Baekhyun yang merubah penampilannya

"terserah kau saja tuan park. whatever" ucap baekhyun acuh

"tunggu sebentar. omaya kau jadi terlihat seperti adik sehun Baek. apalagi dengan gaya rambut seperti ini. ah apa kau mengikuti gaya rambut sehun?"

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya baekhyun menyelidik

"hahaha tentu saja aku tahu . aku pakar styles rambut baek. apalagi aku sepupu Sehun jadi tentu saja aku tahu" ucap chanyeol dengan percaya diri, padahal dia hanya menebak tadi

"uh sok sekali dirimu ! ck ya aku mengganti style rambutku seperti style rambut milik sehun. bagaimana apa terlihat cocok untukku?"

"heumm kau terlihat semakin imut baek. tapi serius gaya rambutmu ini sangat cocok untukmu" ucap chanyeol jujur, memang walaupun menurut baekhyun penampilannya ini membuat dirinya menjadi tampan, tapi menurut para teman lelakinya seperti suho, jongdae dan chanyeol baekhyun malah terlihat semakin cute.

"jinjayo? ah berarti aku tak salah pilih dengan model rambutku" baekhyun tersenyum senang

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun masuk kekelas dia menyerngit heran dan bertanya-tanya siapa namja yang berada disamping Luhan? apa mungkin ada murid baru yang duduk disamping Luhan? tapi itu tidak mungkin karena itu tempat baekhyun, tidak mungkin baekhyun membiarkan duduk disebelah Luhan selain dirinya? jadi apa mungkin itu Baek? astaga Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat namja ah tidak bukan namja tapi yeoja yang merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang namja. Sehun lantas mendekati Luhan dan memastikan apakah yang ia lihat benar Baekhyun atau tidak.

"hai Luhan, Hai,,, astaga baekhyun ini benar kau? jadi aku tak salah lihat?" ucap sehun terkejut jadi perkiraannya memang benar jika dia adalah Baekhyun.

"hai sehun,, hahaha dia memang baekhyun. kau pasti terkejut bukan? aku juga awalnya sangat terkejut melihat baekhyun seperti ini" ucap luhan terkekeh lucu melihat wajah sehun saat ini

"kau tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu sehun" kata baekhyun memutar bola matanya, terkadang dia merasa jika sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu bertingkah berlebihan.

"kenapa kau merubah penampilanmu seperti ini baek? kau kan yeoja" tanya sehun

"tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku saja. memang kenapa jika aku yeoja? apa aku tak boleh berpenampilan seperti namja? aku suka diriku seperti ini" jawab baekhyun

"sudahlah sehun biarkan saja baekhyun seperti itu, lagi pula bagaimanapun penampilannya baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun. yeoja yang manis dan lucu" kata chanyeol membela baekhyun

"tapi chan,,"

"sst sudahlah, cepat duduklah" kata chanyeol menyela apa yang akan dikatakan sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disebelah chanyeol.

"terima kasih atas pembelaanmu tuan park" baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

.

"kenapa kau membelanya? aku kan ingin menasehatinya untuk tidak berpenampilan seperti namja" bisik sehun pada chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya

"aku tidak membelanya, menurutku memang tidak masalah baekhyun berpenampilan seperti apa. bagiku baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun. lagipula dia terlihat imut dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, asal kau tahu dia merubah penampilannya seperti itu karena dia terinspirasi padamu. apa kau tak melihat gaya rambutnya sama seperti gaya rambutmu? jika kau dan dia berdiri bersebelahan maka orang akan mengira jika baekhyun adalah adikmu. kalian benar-benar sangat mirip" kata chanyeol

"mwo? dia mengikuti gayaku? astaga benar-benar anak itu" sehun berujar frustasi dan sehun tahu apa alasan baekhyun merubah penampilan seperti dirinya

"heumm ne, awalnya aku hanya menebak tapi ternyata tebakanku benar. baekhyun yang mengatakannya sendiri. sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu"

"ck, tidak dia tidak menyukaiku" sehun terdiam beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba dia berbicara pada chanyeol

"chan, apa kau masih menyukai baekhyun?"

"tentu saja, memang kenapa? apa kau sudah merubah perasaanmu? kau menyukai baekhyun?"tanya chanyeol balik

"ck tentu saja tidak, aku masih menyukai Luhan. syukurlah jika kau masih menyukai baekhyun. kau tidak ingin membuat baekhyun balik menyukaimu? dan melupakan perasaannya saat ini?"

"bagaimana ya? ingin sih hanya saja, sepertinya ini akan sulit apalagi yang disukainya adalah dirimu sepupuku sendiri. tidak bisa secepat itu aku membuat baekhyun menyukaiku. tapi aku akan berusaha kau tenang saja"

"bagus ! buatlah baekhyun menyukaimu . aku mendukungmu brother"

"kau tenang saja brother ! oh ya sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan luhan? kau tak ingin menaikan level hubungan kalian?"

"secepatnya akan aku naikkan level hubungan kami. kau tunggu saja kabar bahagia dariku"

"hahaha okay aku tunggu kabar bahagia itu"

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi XOXO High school berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin. Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunggu Luhan yang masih membereskan bukunya. Hari ini baekhyun berniat mentraktir Luhan makan siang. Luhan tentu saja tidak menolak, lumayan juga kan untuk menghemat uang jajannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sering melakukan acara saling mentraktir.

Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya Luhan berdiri lalu menghampiri sehun untuk ikut makan siang bersama dikantin. Mood baekhyun berubah menjadi buruk, niatnya kan ia hanya ingin makan siang bersama luhan tapi kenapa luhan malah mengajak sahabat albinonya itu? ck, menyebalkan sekali. Untung saja sehun mengajak chanyeol jadi baekhyun tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara hunhan.

sesampainya dikantin...

"wah kau banyak uang juga nona byun, tapi kenapa hanya Luhan yang kau traktir? aku dan sehun tidak?" kata chanyeol sedikit bercanda

"ck jika kau dan sehun ingin makan beli sendiri ! ini hanya khusus untuk Luhan" baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya lalu menaruh satu piring bulgogi dimeja luhan setelah itu dia duduk dibangkunya dan mulai menyantap ramyunnya

"kenapa kau hanya memakan ramyun baek? kau selalu memakan ramyun itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" kata luhan sedikit menasehati baekhyun

"tapi aku menyukai ini lu" kata baekhyun

"nona lu benar baek terlalu banyak memakan ramyun sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu" tembal chanyeol

"ck kalian ini sudah seperti appa dan eommaku saja. sudahlah makan saja makanan kalian" kata baekhyun keras kepala , percuma saja baekhyun dinasehati.

"kau memang keras kepala baek" sahut sehun

"ne terima kasih atas pujianmu tuan oh"

"hei baek, kau kan hanya dekat dengan luhan dan sehun apa tidak ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun tersedak ramyunnya

"uhukk-uhukkk" baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya dan memukul dadanya yang sakit

"astaga baek hati-hati, ini diminum" luhan memberikan segelas air dan baekhyun langsung menegaknya

"hahh kau mau membuatku mati?" baekhyun memelototkan matanya menatap chanyeol horror

"ani, aku kan hanya bertanya. apa aku salah?" tanya chanyeol dengan tampang biasa

"ck, kenapa memangnya jika aku memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai?"

kini giliran sehun yang tersedak makannya

"uhukk uhukk"

"astaga kalian ini kalau makan hati-hati" luhan dengan penuh perhatiannya mengambilkan sehun air

"gomawo" ucap sehun pada luhan

"waw kau menyukai seseorang? siapa itu?" tanya chanyeol

"it's secret. pokoknya orang itu adalah orang yang selalu ada disaat aku sakit, senang, susah maupun sedih. ah sudahlah yang terpenting aku menyukainya. dia seperti malaikat bagiku"

"wah baek, apa qku mengenalnya? kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tanya luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha mianhae uri Lulu. ne kau mengenalnya" baekhyun mengusak kepala luhan

sehun yang sedari tadi diam semenjak acara tersedaknya hanya mengeraskan rahangnya dan memegang sumpitnya dengan keras melihat interaksi baekhyun dan luhan yang seperti itu.

"aku mengenalnya?" tanya luhan dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya

sedangkan baekhyun kembali menyantap ramyunnya, ketiga orang disekitarnya saling membatin satu sama lain.

'aku mengenalnya? apa jangan-jangan itu? se..hun?'

'aku yakin itu adalah sehun...setelah mendengarkan pengakuannya tadi aku yakin orang yang dia maksud adalah sehun, tidak mungkin bukan jika baekhyun menyukai luhan?'

'hh sudah kuduga jika baekhyun memang menyukainya. aku tidak mungkin salah mengartikannya'

.

.

* * *

"hai sayang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya nyonya byun ketika memasuki kamar putrinya itu, dia melihat baekhyun sedang merajut

"eh eomma, aku sedang merajut. aku ingin membuat sebuah syal" kata baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat dan kembali merajut

"heumm memangnya kau ingin membuat syal untuk siapa?" tanya nyonya byun penasaran

"hahaha ini untuk lulu eomma, tapi eomma jangan bilang pada lulu. aku ingin memberikan ini saat ulang tahunnya nanti"

"oh untuk luhan?"

"ne eomma, bagaimana apa menurut eomma luhan akan menyukainya?"

"hmm tentu saja, dia pasti akan menyukainya. apalagi ini adalah buatan tanganmu sendiri. luhan pasti senang menerimanya. tapi apa kau tidak ingin membuatkan juga untuk sehun? bukankah ulang tahun sehun dan luhan berada dibulan yang sama?"

"oh tenang saja eomma, aku sudah membuatkan sehun topi. aku tidak mungkin melupakan hadiah untuk sahabatku yang satu itu"

"yasudah, kau lanjutkan saja acara merajutnya, eomma keluar dulu ya sayang" nyonya byun mengecup dahi baekhyun lalu pergi

"ah iya sehun, aku bahkan melupakannya. ah lebih baik aku membuatkan satu syal lagi untuk sehun" baekhyun mengambil benang rajut yang baru lalu mulai membuat syal untuk hadiah ulang tahun sehun

jika baekhyun membuatkan syal berwarna pink untuk luhan maka baekhyun memberikan syal berwarna merah untuk sehun.

"luhan mianhae, syal untukmu harus aku tunda, tapi tenang saja disaat ulang tahunmu syal itu pasti sudah jadi"

.

.

Tiga hari ini baekhyun lembur untuk melanjutkan rajutan syalnya hadiah ulang tahun untuk sehun. Setelah selesai membuat syal untuk sehun, baekhyun melanjutkan rajutan syalnya yang akan ia berikan dihari ulang tahun luhan. Jemari Baekhyun penuh dengan plester akibat luka tertusuk jarum rajut. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuknya karena syal ini akan diberikan kepada dua orang special dalam hidupnya maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak peduli jika jarinya penuh dengan plester-plester yang menempel.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 12 April itu berarti hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Oh Sehun. Baekhyun terkadang iri dengan Sehun dan Luhan karena mereka lahir dibulan yang sama. Walaupun hanya berbeda 1 bulan dengan Baekhyun tapi tetap saja menurut baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun beruntung lahir dibulan yang sama. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan satu kotak kado berwarna hijau yang akan dia berikan kepada sahabatnya Sehun.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya memberi kejutan pada Sehun sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Pagi-pagi sekali semua siswa dan siswi kelas XI.1 datang dan mulai mendekorasi kelas, tak lupa mereka juga mempersiapkan satu buah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatasnya.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan kelas untuk melihat apakah Sehun sudah datang atau belum. Setelah melihat Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya, baekhyun langsung masuk dan menutup pintu lalu mematikan lampu kelas dan juga menutup semua korden agar keadaan kelas menjadi gelap, setelah itu dia memberi kode agar semua temannya siap. Disampingnya ada Luhan yang tengah membawa kue ulang tahun untuk sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia membawa terompet untuk memeriahkan kejutan yang akan diberikan pada sehun. Chen siap memegang handycamp nya untuk merekam semua moment.

Sehun mulai memegang gagang pintu, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kelas. Awalnya dia ragu ketika akan memasuki kelas, pikirnya apa semua temannya belum datang? atau apa dia datang terlalu pagi? tapi tidak mungkin karena 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan juga keadaan kelas yang lain biasa saja. Untuk memastikannya Sehun masuk kekelasnya dengan perlahan sehun menyalakan saklar lampu.

prettt~~~

"saengil chukka hamnida... saengil chukka hamnida saranghanda Oh Sehun ! saengil chukka hamnida ~~"

sehun hanya bisa diam terkejut ketika teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Sehun kemudian tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih kepada semua temannya yang telah memberikan kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya ini.

"woahhh jongmal gamsahamnida chingudeul" seru sehun

"happy birthday my brother, bagaimana apa kau menyukai kejutan dari kami?" tanya chanyeol memeluk sepupunya itu

"neomu johae... gomawo"

"hahaha kalau begitu ayo tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan" kata Luhan yang kini berdiri dihadspan sehun sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun. Hati Sehun berdegub kencang ketika Luhan berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang kue ulang tahunnya. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya sehun menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya membuat permohonan. Setelah selesai membuat permohonan, Sehun meniup api yang menyala dililin ulang tahunnya.

"yeayyy ! potong kuenya cepat dan beriksn potongan pertama pada orang yang special. kira-kira siapa ya orang special sang ketua osis kita?"seru Xiumin menggoda sehun

sehun yang digoda hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan mulai memotong kuenya. Sehun bingung harus memberikan potongan pertama kuenya kepada siapa, tapi karena hatinya selalu memihak pada seseorang maka Sehun lantas mendekati orang itu dan mulai menyuapi kue tersebut pada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"buka mulutmu" ucap sehun

"aku?" tanya luhan

"heumm dirimu, kue ini aku berikan special untukmu Xi Luhan" sehun tersenyum sambil terus menyodorkan sesendok kue didepan mulut luhan. Luhan dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya dan sesendok kue ulang tahun sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"cieee cieeeee jadi orang special sang ketua Osis adalah Luhan? OMG ini berita bagus untuk mading kita, Chen cepat foto moment romantis mereka" seru Kyungsoo dengan hebohnya

"tenang-tenang aku sudah mengabadikan semuanya" chen tersenyum bangga sambil terus memegang handycampnya

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan memerah sempurna, godaan dari semua temannya membuat mereka malu. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah cemberut , mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Setelah pesta kejutan Sehun berakhir, mereka mulai duduk dibangku masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan semngatnya walaupun hatinya masih kesal dengan kejadian di pesta kejutan tadi menyodorkan sekotak kado berwarna hijau yang memang dia persiakan untuk hadiah ulang tahun sehun.

"sehun-ah ini kado dariku, semoga kau menyukainya" ucap baekhyun girang

"wah apa ini?" tanya sehun penasaran

"buka saja jika kau penasaran" ucap baekhyun tersenyum misterius.

Sehun membuka kadonya dan mulai mengeluarkan isi kadonya yangbternyata adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah. Walaupun syal itu tidak sebagus seperti syal miliknya yang sering ia pakai saat musim dingin tapi sia tahu jika ini pasti baekhyun yang mmebuatnya dengan susah payah.

"wah kau memberikanku syal? tapi ini musim semi baek"

"memang syal harus dipakai saat musim dingin saja?"

"tidak sih"

"tapi kalau kau mau memakainya saat musim dingin saja tidak masalah kok. jadi apa kau suka?"

"heumm sangat suka,, terima kasih baek. ini akan aku simpan" sehun memasukkan syal pemberian baekhyun kedalam tasnya.

"baek kau pasti berusaha keras" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?"

"lihatlah ini,,, jarimu" chanyeol memegang jari baekhyun yang penuh dengan plester

"awww jangan dipegang babo. ini sakit" rintih baekhyun

"astaga baek,,, kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu untuk memberikan kado untukku" ucap sehun yang merasa bersalah

"gwenchana ini hanya luka kecil saja kok. tenang saja"

'baekhyun begitu perhatian pada sehun, apa mungkin baekhyun juga menyukai sehun?' batin luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang jari baekhyun

"hei luhan kenapa kau hanya diam? mana kadomu untuk sehun?" baekhyun menyenggol lengan luhan hingga membuat luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

"ehh ini kado untuku sehuni,.. selamat ulang tahun" luhan memberikan sekotak kado berwarna merah untuk sehun

"aku buka ya?" sehun mulai membuka kado pemberian luhan.

"wahhh ini jam tangan rolex yang aku suka, terima kasih luhanie" sehun tersenyum senang melihat kado dari luhan sebuah jam tangan merk 'rolex' berwarna silver lalu memakainya di pergelangan tangannya.

"bukankah ini jam couple?" tanya chanyeol

"ne itu benar dan yang satu lagi aku pakai, bagaimana bagus bukan?" luhan memperlihatkan jam yang berada di pergelangan tanggannya.

"wah jika kalian memakai jam couple seperti ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih asal kalian tahu" cerocos Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas kekehan dari Luhan dan sehun sedangkan baekhyun dia semakin memajukan bibirnya menatap sebal kearah chanyeol yang terus berbicara bagaimana serasinya pasangan sehun dan luhan. Apa chanyeol tak tahu jika hati baekhyun sakit? Ataukah chanyeol sengaja membuatnya menahan cemburu seperti ini? Ck. Dengan kesal baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"heh kau mau kemana baek?" teriak chanyeol saat baekhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu

"toilet" ucap baekhyun singkat lalu pergi

.

.

"uh park idiot chanyeol ! dia sengaja atau bagaimana sih? Eh kalau dibilang sengaja dia kan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Arghh entahlah ! aku sebal pokoknya sebal !" baekhyun mengumpat sendiri diatap gedung sekolah.

"hh dari pada aku memikirkan mereka semua lebih baik aku akan fokuskan untuk membuat kejutan dihari ulang tahun Luhan saja. aku yakin pasti luhan senang dengan kejutan kado ulang tahun dariku"

TBC

* * *

huaahh SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA SEHUN OPPAAAA !

padahal udah lewat,, tapi gak apa-apa lah yah...

sebenarnya chap ini mau diupdate pas ultah sehun oppa tapi berhubung belum selesai jadi baru bisa diupdate sekarang hehehe

bagaimana apa masih ada yang berminat dengan ff ini?

jangan lupa review yaaaa

review kalian menyemangati saya loh :D

Annyeong

RnR?


	4. Chapter 3

**"From Me To You"**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast : All member Exo and Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya ^^

Warning : Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana, GS (Genderswitch), Bahasa Tidak Sesuai EYD, Don't Bash and Plagiat ! Walaupun cerita ini pasaran tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya ^^

.

Summary : "kalau begitu jika aku merubah diriku menjadi laki-laki kau mau menikah denganku?" / "hei jangan cemberut seperti itu ! kenapa kau cemburu dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan mesra seperti itu? ahh jangan-jangan kau menyukai sehun? benarkan?" / "ya buatlah Baekhyun menyukaimu chan"

.

* * *

 _Back Song : Davichi - From Me To You_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

.

.

20 April hari dimana Luhan berulang tahun yang ke 17. Kata orang ulang tahun yang ke 17 adalah ulang tahun yang sangat menyenangkan, bahkan orang-orang menyebutnya sweet seventeen berarti diumurmu yang ke 17 ini kau akan mendapatkan moment yang manis. Dan diumur ini pula adalah awal menuju kedewasaan.

Ulang tahun dibulan yang sama dengan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin bahagia. Apalagi ulang tahun mereka hanya terpaut satu minggu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan jodoh? oh tidak memikirkan saja wajah Luhan menjadi memerah.

Sejak semalam hingga pagi ini Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak tepat jam 00.00 KST Sehun datang kerumahnya dan memberikan kejutan ucapan ulang tahun padanya. Bahkan tak hanya itu pada saat itu pula Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dan tepat pada tanggal 20 April Sehun dan Luhan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

 _flashback_

 _._

 _Luhan yang masih berada dialam mimpinya terpaksa harus kembali kealam sadarnya ketika sebuah pesan masuk dihandphonenya._

 _"LuBaek,LuBaek,LuBaek"_

 _Karena ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam mimpinya kembali, Luhan mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas meja lalu membuka pesannya._

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA MY DEER_

 _ayo bangun dan lihatlah keluar jendela ^^_

 _._

 _Luhan yang tadinya masih mengantuk tiba-tiba ngantuknya menghilang digantikan dengan deguban kencang didalam hatinya. Sesuai permintaan Sehun, Luhan membuka jendelanya lalu berdiri dibalkon rumahnya dan melihat kebawah. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sehun sedang berdiri dibawah sana sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dan dikaki sehun terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Xi Luhan' dari kepingan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang ditabur._

 _Dari bawah sana Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan turun dan menemuinya. Luhan dengan segera turun lalu menemui Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini nyata dan dia sedang tidak berada dialam mimpinya._

 _"se..sehun?"Lirih Luhan sembari mengucek matanya kembali takut ini hanya khayalannya saja_

 _"hai Luhan,,, Saengil Chukkahanda... Apa aku mengganggu tidur cantikmu?" ucap sehun pada luhan sambil memamerkan senyuman tampannya_

 _"jadi ini nyata bukan mimpi?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri membuat sehun terkekeh lalu mendekati Luhan_

 _"ini nyata Luhan, kau ini lucu sekali" sehun mengusak rambut luhan dengan sebelah tangannya_

 _"aku pikir ini hanya mimpi. terima kasih sehun-ah" luhan tersenyum bahagia_

 _"cheonma,,, jja sekarang kau tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan" sehun menyodorkan kue ulang tahun dihadapan Luhan setelah itu luhan mulai meniup semua lilin ulang tahunnya tak lupa ia meminta permohonan terlebih dahulu_

 _fyuhhh~~_

 _"yeayyy,,, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun my dear" Sehun menaruh kie ulang tahun Luhan diatas meja yang ia siapkan lalu perlahan sehun mulai mengeluarkan sekotak kado berwarna merah muda beserta setangkai bunga mawar untuk Luhan_

 _"Luhan sebelum aku memberikan kado ulang tahun ini padamu, aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu. aku merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya. Mungkin setelah kau mendengar ini kau akan terkejut dan aku mohon padamu setelah aku mengungkapkan semuanya kau jangan menjauhiku atau merasa canggung padaku. Xi Luhan aku mencintaimu, neomu neomu saranghanda Xi Luhan. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan semua ini padamu tapi aku takut kau akan menjauhiku dan menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu. Tapi saat ini aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengenalkanmu padaku , aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu, sikapmu, senyummu pokoknya semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dari situ aku selalu mendekatimu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam hingga kau dan aku menjadi sahabat. Perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah bahkan selalu bertambah. Luhan aku mencintaimu jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? jika kau juga mencintaiku dan menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu kau bisa ambil bunga dan kado ini. tapi jika kau tidak mencintaiku dan menolakku, kau bisa ambil kado ulang tahunmu saja. Aku akan menutup kedua mataku"_

 _Sehun menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar di tangan kirinya dan kado ulang tahun luhan di tangan kanannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum jadi selama ini tidak hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan pada sehun tapi ternyata sehun juga memilikinya? astaga rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Luhan mulai mengambil kado ulang tahunnya dari tangan sehun, sedikit mengerjai sehun tak apa kan?. Diam-diam luhan berada di samping Sehun dan berdiam diri disana. Sehun yang tahu jika bunganya tidak diambil oleh luhan menghela nafasnya , apakah ini tandanya dia ditolak?. Perlahan sehun mulai membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya sehun ketika dia membuka matanya Luhan mencium pipi kirinya dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar ditangan sehun._

 _chu~~_

 _"aku juga mencintaimu oh sehun. jadi aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" bisik luhan ditelinga sehun_

 _"Lu..han? kau?" sehun merubah posisinya dan berdiri dihadapan luhan_

 _"ne sehun aku menerimamu" luhan tersenyum pada sehun_

 _"apa ini mimpi?"_

 _chu~~ luhan malah mencium bibir sehun_

 _"menurutmu?"_

 _Sehun membulatkan matanya, baru saja luhan menciumnya tepat dibibir? OMG_

 _"terima kasih Luhan.. aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" sehun tersenyum bahagia lalu membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan membalas pelukan sehun dan ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ini benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Luhan._

 _flashback end._

.

.

* * *

Luhan berjalan memasuki kelasnya, ketika dia melihat baekhyun yang telah berada didalam kelas Luhan langsung berhambur memeluk baekhyun.

"baekhyunee aku senang sekali"

"eoh yang sedang berulang tahun sedang berbunga-bunga rupanya. ada apa? apa kau mendapatkan hadiah yang menabjubkan hingga kau senang?" tanya baekhyun dan luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk disamping baekhyun.

"ini sangat luar biasa baekhyun. kau lihat ini" luhan memerkan sebuah gelang emas putih yang cantik dipergelangan tangannya

"wah cantik sekali, apa ini yang membuatmu bahagia? dari siapa itu? eomma mu?"

"eumm bukan ini dari Sehun dan kau tahu , mulai hari ini aku dan sehun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. tadi malam sehun memberikanku sebuah kejutan lalu dia mengungkapkan semuanya jika selama ini dia mencintaiku. ah aku senang sekali baekhyun. ini benar-benar kado terindah yang pernah ku terima" luhan terus memasang wajah berserinya

"Mwo? Kau .. kaliannn?" baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan luhan

"ne, kami baru saja menjalin hubungan, ah baekhyun aku senang sekali. Akhirnya sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku. kupikir sehun tidak menyukaiku ternyata dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku"

"wah selamat" baekhyun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, padahal hari ini dia akan memberikan kejutan pada luhan sepulang sekolah tapi setelah mendengar pernyataan luhan barusan Baekhyun harus menggagalkan semua rencana untuk memberikan pesta kejutan pada luhan.

 _-apa kau tak tahu lu? Kau menyakiti hatiku-_

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk berdiam diri di bawah pohon sambil memegangi kotak kado berwarna merah yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan. Wajah baekhyun ditekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut , bahkan syal yang ia rajut dengan susah payah untuk luhan tidak jadi ia berikan, Baekhyun merasa jika kadonya tidak sebanding dengan hadiah yang diberikan Sehun pada Luhan. Baekhyun tahu hari ini akan datang, semua perasaannya pada Luhan harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya lantas cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

"hei ada apa denganmu ? kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?" tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping baekhyun

"ani tidak apa" elak baekhyun enggan menatap chanyeol

"ah apa jangan-jangan kau murung seperti ini karena mendengar kabar sehun telah menjalin hubungan dengan luhan? Benar begitu kan" ucap chanyeol dengan seenaknya membicarakan masalah itu. tak tahukah dia bahwa baekhyun sedang patah hati saat ini?

"bisakah kau diam dan tidak membahas masalah ini?" tanya baekhyun ketus lalu bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi dari hadapan chanyeol namun sebelum pergi, baekhyun melemparkan kado yang akan ia berikan pada luhan psda chanyeol. chanyeol dengan sigap menerima kado tersebut

"berikan ini untuk Luhan" setelah berucap seperti itu, baekhyun langsung menghilang dari hadapan chanyeol.

"hei kenapa aku yang harus memberikannya? kau kan sahabatnya?" teriak chanyeol namun baekhyun menghiraukannya

"aish bocah itu walaupun dia patah hati tapi dia tak perlu menjauhi luhan" gerutu chanyeol sambil memangdang kotak kado tersebut

"kira-kira apa yang akan ia berikan pada luhan ya? mengintip sedikit tidak apa kan? baekhyun maafkan aku,, luhan aku juga minta maaf telah lancang membuka kadomu" chanyeol perlahan membuka kado yang diberikan baekhyun untuk luhan

"syal?"

syal rajutan berwarna pink dan bertuliskan 'BaekLu' itu adalah hadiah yang akan diberikan baekhyun pada Luhan. Walupun rajutan syal tersebut tidak sebagus dengan yang dijual ditoko-toko tapi setidaknya Baekhyun telah berusaha keras untuk membuatkan sebuah syal yang melihat syal rajutan tersebut tersentuh, dia tahu pasti sangat sulit membuat syal ini. Bayangan jemari baekhyun yang penuh dengan plester itu membuat chanyeol ikut bersedih. Chanyeol memasukkan kembali syal tersebut kedalam kotaknya lalu pergi menemui Luhan untuk memberikan kado ini padanya.

.

.

* * *

"lu ini kado untukmu" ucap chanyeol memberikan sebuah kado untuk luhan

"loh kau memberiku kado lagi?" tanya luhan bingung padahal kan chanyeol sudah memberikannya kado kenapa chanyeol memberikan kado lagi padanya

"bukan dariku, tapi dari baekhyun"

"baekhyun? kenapa kau yang memberikannya? dimana dia?"

"entahlah, dia tadi menitipkan ini untukmu lalu dia pergi" chanyeol menggendikan bahunya

"terima kasih. huh padahal aku kan ingin baekhyun yang memberikannya" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengambil handphoneny dan menelepon baekhyun

"halo baek kau dimana? kenapa chanyeol yang memberikan kado darimu padaku?"

"..."

"kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku sendiri? padahal aku lebih senang jika kau yang memberikannya sendiri padaku"

"..."

"oh kau sedang ada urusan yah? oh baiklah... terima kasih kadonya ya baek,, aku menyukainya ini sangat bagus" luhan memegang syal dari baekhyun

"..."

"ne, kau pasti berusaha keras membuatnya, terima kasih banyak baekhyun sahabatku. aku menyayangimu"

"..."

"ne,, bye baekhyun" luhan menutup panggilannya

"dimana baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan luhan dan baekhyun lewat telepon

"entahlah, tapi katanya dia sedang ada urusan penting mungkin urusan keluarga. kudengar sih baekhyun pernah bercerita bahwa oppanya akan pulang dari kanada. ah jangan-jangan baekhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk kepulangan oppanya"

"heum begitu ya. yasudah kalau begitu"chanyeol duduk ditempatnya

.

,

* * *

Hari ini seumur hidupnya baru kali ini baekhyun membolos sekolah. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada disungai han sambil melemparkan batu-batu kerikil yang berada ditanah kedalam air sungai. Hati baekhyun saat ini sedang kacau. Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Luhan tadi Baekhyun tak hentinya menangisi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Xi Luhan ! kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku padamu? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah dan kau tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Tapi tak bisakah sekali saja kau mengerti perasaanku padamu?"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk diatas tanah dan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia merasa Tuhan tidak adil padanya. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan rasa cinta ini jika pada akhirnya cintanya tak akan pernah terbalaskan. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu perasaan cintanya ini salah tapi tak bisakah dia merasakan kebahagiannya sedikit saja?. Lagi pula kenapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan cinta yang menurut banyak orang tak wajar ini padanya?.

.

.

 _Seorang bocah perempuan menangis duduk meringkuk dihadapan bocah-bocah yang mengejeknya. Baru dua hari dia pindah rumah, dia sudah dibully oleh teman-teman barunya. Bocah kecil itu terus menangis dan tak berani melawan ketika salah satu bocah menarik boneka nya._

 _"hei anak baru kemarikan bonekamu"_

 _"tidak mau,, ini milik baekhyun. ini hadiah ulang tahun dari kris oppa"_

 _"hei anak baru kau kan bisa meminta oppamu itu membelikan boneka yang baru" ucap salah seorang bocah yang sedari tadi ingin memiliki boneka teddy bear milik baekhyun_

 _"andwe. jangan ambil boneka milik baekhyun hiks" baekhyun kecil menangis ketika boneka kesayangannya dimbil_

 _"dasar cengeng !"_

 _"lihatlah anak baru itu cengeng sekali cih"_

 _baekhyun semakin keras menangis hingga Kris oppa baekhyun datang dan mengusir bocah-bocah yang mengganggu adiknya itu._

 _"cup cup baekhyun jangan menangis" kris mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi baekhyun_

 _"oppa" baekhyun memeluk tubuh kris hingga seragam sekolah yang dipakainya basah oleh air mata baekhyun_

 _"cup jangan menangis lagi adik oppa yang cantik ini"_

 _"oppa maafkan aku, boneka beruang dari oppa diambil oleh anak yang tadi"_

 _"tidak apa, nanti oppa belikan yang baru untukmu. jadi jangan menangis ya"_

 _"benarkah?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kris dengan mata yang berbinar_

 _"ne, ayo pulang nanti eomma dan appa mencari"_

 _"ayo. tapi gendong" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya berharap kris menggendongnya._

 _kris tersenyum lalu menggendong baekhyun seperti koala._

 _"kenapa kau tidqk melawannya tadi? seharusnya kau melawannya"_

 _"aku takut oppa. aku wanita sedangkan mereka laki-laki"_

 _"walaupun kau wanita kau harus kuat seperti laki-laki. kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. oppa akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa kuat seperti laki-laki. bagaimana apa kau mau?"_

 _"humm ne aku mau oppa. aku mau seperti oppa, menjadi laki-laki yang kuat supaya aku bisa melindungi diriku dan orang-orang yang aku sayang, seperti oppa yang selalu melindungiku"_

 _"bagus. walaupun adik oppa perempuan , oppa ingin kau menjadi wanita yang kuat. Dan kau juga harus berjanji setelah kau menjadi kuat, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Arrachi?" kris mengusak rambut baekhyun._

 _"ne arra, baekhyun berjanji"_

 _mulai dari saat itu Kris selalu mengajari baekhyun bagaimana hidup seperti seorang laki-laki. Dan hingga saat ini Baekhyun terus mengikuti Kris dan merasa jika dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Bahkan baekhyun membuktikan janjinya bahwa dia tidak akan menangis lagi._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun remaja bertemu dengan Luhan siswi pindahan dari China yang mencuri perhatiannya. Rasa sayang dan nyaman yang tumbuh ketika bersama Luhan menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dihati Baekhyun. Perasaan yang salah ini terus berkembang hingga saat ini dan harus hancur ketika mendengar bahwa Luhan ternyata normal dan sudah menjalin kekasih dengan Sehun._

.

.

"Kris oppa maafkan baekhyun, baekhyun melanggar janjiku. Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak menangis. Maafkan aku oppa" pertahanan baekhyun runtuh seketika, selama beberapa tahun dia tidak menangis akhirnya hari ini air matanya harus menetes.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari Baekhyun mengurung dirinya dikamar dan membolos sekolah. Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun. Bahkan saat Luhan , Sehun dan Chanyeol mengunjungi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak ingin menemui mereka. Baekhyun masih belum siap menerima kenyataan jika Luhan sudah menjalin kasih dengan sehun.

Nyonya Byun bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi putrinya itu. Padahal Kris anaknya yang sulung akan datang dari kanada, tapi Baekhyun malah mengurung dirinya dikamar. Akhirnya setelah menjemput Kris dibandara, nyonya byun meminta bantuan kris agar baekhyun kembali bersemangat dan tidak mengurung dirinya lagi dikamar.

.

"eoh mana janjimu dulu pada oppa, katanya kau akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan tidak menangis?"

"oppa" baekhyun terkejut lalu duduk menghadap Kris yang kini sudah berada didepan matanya, entah dari mana Kris dapat masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun saat ini.  
"ada apa denganmu? Oppanya datang bukannya disambut dengan bahagia malah disambut dengan kau yang mengurung diri dikamar berhari-hari"

"oppa" baekhyun malah memeluk tubuh kris dan menangis sepuasnya dipelukan kris hingga membuat baju kris bagian dadanya basah oleh air mata baekhyun

"hei adik oppa yang cantik, ada apa menangis heum? Coba oppa tebak, pasti ini masalah cinta benar begitu? Oppa dengar kau bahkan tidak mau menemui sehun dan luhan apa ada masalah dengan mereka?" tanya kris sambil membelai lembut surai baekhyun

"hiks" baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan kris karena pertanyaan kris memang benar

"aigoo adik oppa sudah besar ternyata" kris malah terkekeh

"oppa" rengek baekhyun ketika digoda oleh oppanya

"hei tunggu sebentar ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau memotongnya?"

"ne, bagaimana dengan penampilanku? Sangat keren bukan?" tanya baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum cantik pada kris seolah melupakan masalahnya sejenak

"ck kau ini, kenapa kau memotongnya? Akan lebih cantik jika rambutmu panjang baek" tangan kris memegang kedua pipi baekhyun lalu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi adiknya itu

"aku tidak cantik oppa, aku tampan. Ah tidak mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu hyung" baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya

"yak kau yeoja baek, mana bisa memanggil oppamu dengan sebutan hyung? ck kau ini ada-ada saja" kris mencubiti pipi gembul baekhyun

"aww appo hyung. sudah terima saja. anggap saja itu panggilan sayang dariku"

"terserah kau sajalah. Sudah jangan menangis. Oppa memiliki oleh-oleh untukmu dari kanada. Oppa yakin kau akan menyukainya" kris mulai mengambil satu kantung tas untuk baekhyun

"apa ini hyung?" tanya baekhyun penasaran lalu mengambil isi dari tas tersebut

"wahh hyung ini serius untukku? kau tahu sekalinjika aku menginginkan gelang ini" baekhyun memakai gelang yang diberikan oleh kris padanya (bentuknya sama kaya gelang baekhyun yang selalu dia pakai)

"tentu saja aku tahu. kau bahkan terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan untuk membelikan gelang itu padamu. beruntunglah kau, gelang itu hanya tinggal satu - satunya dikanada dan sudah tidak diproduksi lagi"

"hahaha terima kasih hyung. kau adalah hyungku yang paling keren. jjang" baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tak lupa dia menyunggingkan senyumannya hingga membuat matanya melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit.

"hahaha kau ini. sudah jangan bersedih lagi. kembalilah menjadi baekhyun yang kuat. jika oppa melihatmu menangis lagi seperti ini maka oppa akan meninggalkanmu ke kanada lagi" ancam kris

"andwe... hyung jangan kembali lagi ke kanada. ne aku janji untuk yang kedua kali dan terakhir kali tidak akan menangis lagi"

"bagus itu baru adik oppa. sudah ya adik oppa yang tampan ini jangan menangis nanti kau menjadi jelek. sekarang temuilah teman-temanmu diluar. kasihan mereka sedari tadi menunggumu. kajja" kris bangkit dan menarik kengan baekhyun namun baekhyun malah diam seakan ada lem yang menempel dibokongnya

"wae?"

"aku ingin membersihkan diriku dulu hyung. tidak mungkin bukan semua temanku melihat wajah jelekku? aku harus terlihat tampan seperti hyung. sudah hyung duluan saja"

"baiklah. kalau begitu oppa tunggu diruang tamu"

"hmm" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

"oppa bagaimana dengan keadaan baekhyun?" tanya luhan dengan cepat ketika melihat kris turun dari tangga dan berjalan menemuinya

"dia baik-baik saja,, dia akan segera menemui kalian"jawab kris santai lalu duduk disamping sehun

"apa dia ada masalah dengan kalian? dan oh siapa namja tampan yang berada disampingmu Luhan?"

"menurutku kami tidak terlibat masalah oppa, dan iya kenalkan ini chanyeol sepupu sehun" luhan memperkenalkan chanyeol pada kris lalu chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya

"annyeonghaseyo Kris hyung, perkenalkan namaku park chanyeol. aku adalah teman baekhyun sekaligus sepupu sehun. aku baru saja pindah dari jepang satu bulan yang lalu. senang bertemu dengan hyung"

"ah jadi namamu chanyeol. ne senang bertemu denganmu chanyeol" kris menyambut chanyeol dengan ramah

"hyung" kata seseorang dari atas anak tangga yang membuat keempat pasang mata menatap dirinya

"oh kau sudah selesai? cepat kemari" kris melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun dan menyuruh baekhyun mendekat

"baekhyunee" Luhan malah berlari menghampiri baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh baekhyun melampiaskan kerinduan pada sosok sahabat yang dia sayangi

"baekhyunee bogosipeoyo. kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? kenapa kau menjauhiku? kenapa kau tidak masuk dan tidak menghubungiku? aku sangat khawatir padamu baekhyun. jangan seperti ini lagi. maafkan aku jika aku memiliki salah padamu tapi aku mohon jangan menjauh dariku" luhan memeluk baekhyun erat sambil terisak, baekhyun yang mendengar luhan terisak dan berkata jika luhan sangat merindukanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Seharusnya baekhyun tidak bersikap seperti ini, lagipula ini bukan salah Luhan. Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah telah membuat orang yang dia cintai menangis.

"mianhae lulu, tidak kau tidak salah. aku yang salah, maafkan aku. sudah jangan menangis. aku juga merindukanmu rusaku yang cerewet" baekhyun membalas pelukan luhan tak lupa dia menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan pelan dan diam-diam dia mengulas senyuman bahagianya.

"baekhyunee" luhan tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

.

"sudah selesai bermain dramanya? uhh kami seperti menonton drama secara live" kata chanyeol bercanda mencoba mencairkan suasana

"yak kau park babo chanyeol , kau merusak moment kami tahu!" baekhyun melepas pelukan luhan lalu mendeathglear chanyeol membuat chanyeol berpura-pura merinding

"aw aku takut dengan tatapan tajammu. ternyata selama kau mengurung dirimu dikamar membuat dirimu semakin menyeramkan"

"apa kau bilang awas saja kau!" baekhyun berjalan menghampiri chanyeol dan memukul pundak chanyeol dengan keras

"aww sakit tuan byun"

"rasakam itu park babo chanyeol"

"apa mereka sering seperti ini?" tanya kris disela aksi baekhyun yang memukul chanyeol dengan keras

"ne mereka selalu seperti ini hyung, saling mengejek dan berakhir dengan seperti ini" kata sehun sedikit terkekeh dengan sikap chanyeol dan baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan

"oh my god. sudah hentikan baekhyun" kris mencoba melerai baekhyun dan chanyeol

"hyung kenapa meleraiku? biarkan saja aku memukul park babo ini" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu dia duduk disamping chanyeol pada akhirnya

"jangan bersikap seperti itu baekhyun"

"huh hyung mulai membelanya"

"hyung? wae kenapa kau memanggil oppamu dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti, seharusnya kan baekhyun memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'oppa' bukannya 'hyung'

"itu panggilan kesayanganku untuk kris hyung. wae ada masalah denganmu? Lagi pula biarkan saja, Suho saja aku panggil hyung tidak masalah?"

"tidak kok, hanya saja kau kan perempuan seharusnya kau memanggil oppamu dengan sebutan 'oppa' bukannya 'hyung'" kata chanyeol

"hahaha baekhyun memang seperti itu chan, mungkin karena dia tomboy jadi dia merasa jika dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki"

"hahaha ne, tapi tak apa hyung, dia berpenampilan seperti ini tetap menyukainya kok. Iya kan baekhyunee" chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun mesra seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih

"opss tapi maaf aku tidak menyukaimu" baekhyun melepas rangkulan tangan chanyeol dipundaknya

"hahaha kalian dengar.. dia juga menyukaiku. Omaya"

"yak siapa bilang begitu? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU PARK CHANYEOL !" baekhyun berteriak ditelinga chanyeol

"ne, ne aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku baekhyun. Nado aku juga menyukaimu" chanyeol tersenyum menggoda pada baekhyun

"hhh terserah kau saja" baekhyun menyerah terserah chanyeol berkata apa, karena dia tahu jika chanyeol sedang menggodanya saat ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun berwajah suram keempat orang disampingnya terkekeh geli.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHAN GEGE hehehehe ^^

Yah walaupun gege bukan anggota EXO lagi tapi oppa tetap dihati EXO-L

chapter ini dibuat special for Luhan Birthday... ^^

.

aku gak edit lagi ya waktu post chap ini, jika banyak typo mohon dimaafkan :)

gimana dengan ceritanya? makin gaje aja ya? u.u

maafkan daku T.T *bow

.

jika ada kalian ada saran , kalian bisa masukan saran dan masukan tentang ff ini di kolom review yah...

kalaupun ada kritik juga boleh asalkan kritik yang membangun dan gak bikin down

.

okey segini aja deh

sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya :D

jaljayo

RnR ?


End file.
